


6:15 a.m.

by Aaadris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, EXO K - Freeform, EXO L, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaadris/pseuds/Aaadris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A mi senpai-beta, porque sé cuánto shippea Kaisoo.<br/>Gracias, Victoria.</p>
    </blockquote>





	6:15 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> A mi senpai-beta, porque sé cuánto shippea Kaisoo.  
> Gracias, Victoria.

La luz del televisor hizo que despertara, intenté reconocer el lugar pero mis ojos estaban aturdidos por los colores brillantes e intensos que pegaban directo a mi mirada, por un momento no pude reconocer nada, me llené de pánico y me levanté del sofá en donde mi cuerpo reposaba, tragué grueso en un falso intento de ocultar mi cobardía. Me froté un poco los ojos con mis manos, al abrirlos bien pude reconocer mi propia habitación, mi sofá, mi televisor, mi alfombra, mis fotografías colgadas en la pared, me senté nuevamente y de un suspiro sentí cómo mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo, tranquilizándome. Fijé la mirada en la mesa que estaba frente a mí, el control remoto, un cenicero, revistas y un vaso con agua que llevaba en el mismo sitio tanto tiempo que ya ni podía recordarlo.  
Cerré los ojos y, como de costumbre, comencé a buscar un sonido que desde hace meses he querido volver a escuchar. Mi cabeza no podía recordarlo pero sentía cómo mi corazón se estremecía, como si a pesar de no poder escucharlo, mi corazón podía… y aunque mi mente no estaba segura de que ese sonido se encontrara ahí, en algún lugar de mis recuerdos, mi corazón sí. Cerré mis ojos buscando ese sonido, hasta que terminé durmiéndome. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lunes, 7 de octubre de 2013.  
6:15 a.m.

-Párate ya Kyungsoo –gritó mi mamá– vas a llegar tarde, otra vez.  
Me vestí rápidamente y bajé al comedor.  
-Kyungsoo, no olvides ser amable… y sonreír –dijo mi mamá, yo me quedé callado, como de costumbre. Mi madre me lanzó una mirada de preocupación y mi cuerpo se estremeció de miedo, respiré hondo para relajarme, me daba miedo esa mirada, temía que fuera a hacerme preguntas incómodas, era mi madre pero… contestarle… Dios, contestarle sería la cosa más difícil del mundo. Tragué grueso.  
-Tú… -suspiró mi madre- tú nunca sonríes, ¿por qué nunca sonríes, hijo? ¿Hay algo que te haga sentir infeliz? Yo quiero… yo quiero ayudar pero tú nunca me dejas y yo no sé qué-  
-Tranquila mamá –interrumpí, aquí vamos de nuevo. –Mamá, estoy feliz, en serio, es que… sonreír no es lo mío, ya lo sabes, pero soy feliz… quiero decir, lo somos ¿no?  
Mi mamá sólo me miró dándome una sonrisa de aprobación pero su mirada seguía dando una impresión preocupada.  
Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que al fin dijo:  
-Vas a llegar tarde.  
-Lo sé –respondí y tomando mi mochila salí de la casa.

El día estaba soleado, pero realmente no hacía calor, esto me hizo decidir caminar hasta la universidad, me gustaba poder detallar cómo las personas iban vestidas o cómo apresuraban su paso para llegar a su destino. Una tienda llamó mi atención. No era realmente una tienda, pero no podía decir con seguridad qué era, me acerqué al vidrio y observé un gran salón con un piso de madera y espejos por todos lados, la silueta de una persona apareció en ese salón y yo de un susto retrocedí, escondiéndome. Con cuidado volví a asomar mi cabeza, espiando.  
Un chico alto de piel canela estaba ahí, el sudor empapaba su frente, sus brazos y su camisa. Daba pasos, o mejor dicho, bailaba ballet. Me quedé mirando fijamente cómo sus piernas iban al ritmo de la música, sus piernas, sus brazos, su cabeza, sus ojos se cerraban y era como si no necesitara ver lo que hacía, era un títere guiado por la música; sin darme cuenta yo terminé contando sus pasos con mi mirada siempre fija en su baile.  
-Un, dos, tres… un, dos, tres… -y así las horas pasaron.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Me desperté a eso de las ocho, con la misma ropa de ayer, mis ojos seguían hinchados y mi cabeza dolía. Me fui directo a la cocina y encendí la cafetera, estuve parado por unos minutos, perplejo mirando cómo las gotas de café llenaban la jarra, sacudí mi cabeza y bostecé, o quizás sólo fue un suspiro. El olor a café despertó mis sentidos, pero no era el olor que mi mente deseaba reconocer, tomé una taza y me serví, fui hasta la mesa donde solía desayunar todos los días, me senté y fijé mis ojos en el plato y la taza que estaban frente a mí, sobre ella también reposaban un periódico y dos entradas para una obra de teatro.  
Suspiré.  
-Buenos días –dije, pero nadie respondió.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Martes, 8 de octubre de 2013.  
6:15 a.m.

-Kyunsoo parat…  
-te ya –completé la frase- ya sé, ya sé.  
Bajé al comedor dándoles los buenos días a mi madre y a mi hermano menor.  
-¿Y qué harás hoy? –preguntó mi mamá, no sabía si hablaba conmigo o con mi hermano, pero por conveniencia decidí pensar que fue con él.  
-¡KYUNGSOO DESPIERTA! –Chilló mi madre.  
-Ah, mamá, lo mismo de siempre… no sé –respondí.  
-¿Y qué es lo mismo de siempre? –preguntó.  
Yo sólo tomé mi mochila y salí de la casa. Pasé por la misma tienda de ayer, que no era realmente una tienda y ahí estaba otra vez aquel bailarín, aquel muchacho de piel canela, lleno de sudor, bailando.  
-Un, dos, tres –susurré. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Me levanté del comedor y me fui directo a la ducha. Abrí la llave pero sólo me quedé mirando el vidrio empañado mientras el agua tibia caía por mi cuerpo, con mi dedo comencé a dibujar sobre el vidrio hasta que éste se detuvo y de mi índice salieron:  
하나, 둘, 셋... 하나, 둘, 셋...  
Sonreí al reproducir en mi mente el un, dos, tres. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Viernes 10 de octubre de 2013.  
6:15 a.m.  
Por quinta vez volví a ir al salón de baile, esta vez llegué más temprano, quería saber a qué hora llegaba aquel bailarín o quizás simplemente pasaba la noche ahí. Pero al llegar no vi a nadie, el salón estaba vacío, me quedé parado esperando a que llegara. 

7:30 a.m.  
Sentí una mano en mi hombro, volteé y del susto empujé el brazo de aquella persona.  
-Hey, hey, pero si tanto te gusta el ballet deberías simplemente entrar y bailar –una sonrisa salió de aquel rostro, quedé perplejo al notar que era el chico bailarín de piel canela quien me hablaba. Noté cómo las gotas de sudor caían desde su cabello hasta su cuello. Fruncí el ceño y chillé:  
-¿Cómo es que estás tan sudado si ni te vi bailando?  
-¿Y tú cómo es que llegaste tan temprano hoy? –preguntó.  
Mi cuerpo se tensó y la sangre subió hasta mis mejillas, sentí vergüenza al darme cuenta de que él sabía que tenía días observándolo, nunca pensé que lo hubiese notado. Él comenzó a reírse, yo también, realmente no sé por qué, creo que por nervios.  
-Kim Jongin –dijo mientras estrechaba su mano hacía mí. Me quedé confundido por unos segundos. Él suspiró y torció los ojos, como estresado.  
-Yo ser Kim Jongin, ¿tú ser? –dijo con un tono burlón, yo solté otra carcajada nerviosa y estrechando su mano respondí:  
-Yo Do Kyungsoo… quiero decir… yo ser o yo soy, yo, bueno…  
-¿Se te olvidó cómo hablar? –preguntó Kim Jongin, con una mueca burlona.  
Yo callé, frustrado.  
-Sólo es broma… pero si tanto te cuesta hablar, sólo llámame Kai –dijo, sonriendo.  
Respiré hondo, concentrándome en lo que iba a decir.  
-Hola, Kim Jongin… bueno, Kai. Mi nombre es Do Kyungsoo, puedes llamarme como gustes.  
Jongin simplemente sonrió, estrechándome la mano. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Un toque en el hombro podría llegar a ser algo maravilloso, así le conocí, tocándole el hombro.  
Él era una persona tranquila, le gustaba cocinar y cantar. También era callado con la gente y casi nunca sonreía, excepto cuando estaba conmigo, él era la maldad personificada, pero sólo le bastaba con verme para llegar a ser una persona adorable y protectora, totalmente distinta a lo que dejaba ver. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la primera vez que toqué su hombro que ya es como si todo el tiempo estuviese detenido, girando sólo en torno a él. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lunes, 10 de marzo de 2014. 

-Por favor –supliqué.  
-No.  
-Te lo pido de rodillas.  
-Que no.  
Me tiré en el mueble enojado y podía ver cómo Jongin disfrutaba molestarme.  
-Imbécil –chillé.  
-No es mi culpa que seas un miedoso.  
-No soy miedoso, simplemente el terror no me parece entretenido.  
-Está bien, niña, veremos una de comedia –replicó Kai.  
Se inclinó hacia el televisor y mientras cambiaba la película yo fui por un vaso con agua, de regreso tomé un poco y dejé reposar el vaso sobre la mesa, me tiré a su lado y comenzamos a ver la película, luego de unos minutos Kai se volteó mirándome y comenzó a hablarme –sabía que no aguantaría tanto tiempo callado- ya pasada una hora nos olvidamos de que el televisor seguía encendido. 

A la mañana siguiente me levanté directo a la cocina y preparé mi desayuno, se me hacía tarde y debía llegar directo a la universidad, puse un plato y una taza en la mesa y busqué las entradas que había comprado para una obra de teatro, los coloqué junto al periódico que reposaba en la mesa y me senté a comer. Vi cómo Jongin pasaba directo a la cafetera, encendiéndola como de costumbre, él ni siquiera daba los buenos días, simplemente iba directo a ella y se quedaba parado allí, mirando fijamente cómo las gotas de café llenaban su jarra. Tomó su taza y se sentó frente a mí.  
-Buenos días –dijo.  
-Vaya, hasta que por fin recuerdas que tienes modales –respondí.  
-Podrías darme los buenos días primero y después regañarme.  
Solté una carcajada y tomé las entradas.  
-Mira lo que compré, dos entradas para nosotros –le extendí los boletos.  
-¿Teatro? Pero qué niña eres.  
-Lo dice el bailarín de ballet.  
Kai lanzó una mirada agresiva y ambos soltamos una carcajada.  
-Está bien, Do Kyungsoo, tú ganas, iremos juntos.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nos sentamos en una banca, le pregunté si iría a mi casa antes de la obra, él respondió que sí.  
Se quedó mirando al vacío por un momento y cambiando el tema preguntó con un tono de voz apagado:  
-¿Crees que el amor siempre se mantiene?  
-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté.  
-Quiero decir… el amor… ¿es siempre el mismo? Mira a esa pareja, ¿cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que se juntaron? ¿No estarán cansadas de vivir siempre lo mismo?  
Yo seguía confundido y Kyungsoo se enojó al notar que no lograba entender lo que quería decirme.  
-¿CÓMO PUEDES AMAR A ALGUIEN POR TANTO TIEMPO, KAI? –Gritó.  
Me estremecí un poco ante el tono de voz y torpemente intenté dar una explicación…  
-Se supone que si amas a alguien… pues, lo amas, ¿no? Es decir, lo amas y por eso…  
-Cállate –interrumpió Kyungsoo enojado.  
Nos quedamos sentados, en silencio. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Martes, 11 de marzo de 2014.  
6:15 a.m.

Hoy tuve una pesadilla, soñé con Kai. Él simplemente se apartaba de mí y me dejaba solo.  
Y yo… yo simplemente desperté con un vacío en el pecho.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tomé el teléfono para recordarle a Kyungsoo que debía estar en mi apartamento a las ocho para ir al teatro.  
-Hola Kai –contestó Kyungsoo.  
-Estarás en mi casa a las ocho… ¿verdad?  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que no?  
-Nada, sólo quería tener seguridad.  
Nos quedamos callados unos breves segundos.  
-Por cierto –dije rompiendo el silencio- dejaste el vaso con agua en mi mesa, eres un puerco, más te vale vengas y limpies eso.  
-Lo haré –prometió Kyungsoo.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Miércoles, 12 de marzo de 2014. 

-Lo haré –le prometí a Jongin mientras colgaba el teléfono- Ah, ese maniático siempre pensando en limpiar –susurré para mí mismo- no sé por qué se preocupa tanto si igual su apartamento se ve sucio y descuidado.  
Me encontraba parado al lado de una librería cuando noté que tenían una edición especial de El Principito en exhibición, sonreí al recordar cuando le regalé una edición parecida a Jongin en su cumpleaños, fue el primer cumpleaños que celebramos juntos.  
El mismo día que nos conocimos, le pregunté qué hacía aparte de bailar… “me gustan los perros y leer” respondió él, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
-¿Y cuál es tu libro favorito? –pregunté.  
-Escoger sólo uno es un poco complicado, pero me atrevo a decir que es El Principito.  
-¿Por qué?  
Kai suspiró. –Hace tiempo conocí a un gran amigo, su nombre es Junmyeon –dijo- él decía que no importaba la edad que tuvieras, El Principito siempre te daría una lección.  
Yo sabía lo importante que era la amistad para Kai y lo mucho que valoraba ese pequeño cuento, así que por eso decidí regalarle una edición del libro en su cumpleaños. Cuando abrió la envoltura, sus ojos se iluminaron y pude ver cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en ellos.  
-Gracias Kyungsoo, no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me hace esto –dijo.  
-Tranquilo, Kkamjong –respondí sonriendo.  
Dentro del libro escondí una nota que decía:  
“Hace un tiempo atrás me detuve en un salón de baile pensando que era una tienda, adentro estaba un joven de piel canela bailando. Todos los días estaba allí y yo también, él no lo sabía… o al menos eso creí yo.” 

Aún no sé si Jongin llegó a leer la nota… saqué mi teléfono con las intenciones de llamarle sólo para preguntarle pero me fijé en la hora y decidí comenzar a caminar en dirección a su casa antes de que se hiciera más tarde.  
-¡KYUNGSOO! –escuché un grito a lo lejos mientras caminaba, me detuve curioso y volteé. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tomé el teléfono, eran las nueve y Kyungsoo no aparecía. Le llamé varias veces pero siempre iba directo al buzón de voz. “Quizás se le hizo tarde” pensé y me acomodé en el sillón mientras esperaba su llegada.  
Desperté en la madrugada un poco confundido, miré los boletos que estaban sobre la mesa. Todo me parecía raro. Intenté recordar qué día era hoy, pensaba que había ido al teatro con Kyungsoo y noté que la fecha de las entradas ya había pasado. Me sentí extraño y confundido.  
No me volví a dormir, me quedé despierto e inquieto hasta la mañana y apenas salió el sol llamé a Kyungsoo.  
-¿En dónde estás? –dije cuando contestó.  
-En mi casa, ¿por? –respondió.  
-¿No fuimos al teatro?  
-Kai… te dije que cambié de planes.  
-No, no lo hiciste –confundido sentí como la sangre subía a mi rostro y antes de escuchar la respuesta de Kyungsoo, colgué el teléfono.  
¿Qué rayos ocurre con Do Kyungsoo? 

~

Pasaron varios días, Kyungsoo no me escribía, yo le enviaba mensajes y a veces lo llamaba pero él rara vez se molestaba en sostener la conversación, no entiendo muy bien qué estaba pasando con él y he comenzado a sentirme algo preocupado, quizás le pasó algo y yo sigo aquí, aplastado en mi sofá esperando a que él decida venir, sería mejor si fuera directamente hacia él, quizás me necesita… sí, quizás sólo está esperándome. Me levanté del sofá directo a su casa.

~

-Kai, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Kyungsoo al verme parado en la puerta.  
-¿Estás molesto conmigo? ¿Te hice algo? –pregunté sin vacilar.  
Kyungsoo permaneció en silencio.  
-Responde, Kyungsoo…  
-Kai es mejor que te vayas –dijo con una voz que apenas pude escuchar.  
-¿Qué pasó, Kyungsoo? Sabes que puedes contarme.  
-Kai… -vaciló- he estado pensando y creo que es mejor que no sigamos hablando.  
Solté una carcajada convencido de que estaba bromeando.  
-Qué tonto eres Kyungsoo –le dije mientras le golpeaba el hombro y me apresuraba a entrar a su casa, Kyungsoo me frenó.  
-Estoy hablando en serio –dijo con un tono seco mientras trancaba la puerta.  
No entendí por un momento qué había pasado, me quedé unos minutos parado esperando a que me abriera la puerta y me dijera que estaba bromeando, pero no pasó así que simplemente regresé a casa.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jueves, 27 de marzo de 2014.

Escuché golpes en mi puerta y para mi sorpresa era Kyungsoo quien estaba parado allí.  
-Kyungsoo… -dije, casi sin aliento. Estaba tan feliz de verle de nuevo y a la vez una ráfaga de pánico se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.  
-Fui un imbécil, ¿verdad? –dijo Kyungsoo medio riendo.  
-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, de verdad… ven si quieres puedes entrar y-  
-No, Kai… -me interrumpió  
Nos quedamos en silencio.  
-Kai –dijo.  
-¿Qué pasa Kyungsoo? ¿Por qué estás tan raro?  
-Es mejor que no sigamos hablando.  
-¿Por qué no?  
Kyungsoo se quedó callado mientras yo me enojaba cada vez más.  
-¿Qué es Kyungsoo? ¿Te hice algo?  
-No –respondió él, casi mudo.  
-¿Entonces por qué te desapareces después de no aparecer por mi casa el día que me dijiste que iríamos al teatro y por qué de pronto no quieres seguir hablando conmigo?  
-Nunca quise hacerlo –contestó inmediatamente sin vacilar.  
-¿Qué cosa no quisiste hacer?  
-Nunca… nunca quise hablarte Jongin, si no me hubieses tocado el hombro yo… yo probablemente nunca te hubiese hablado.  
Mi corazón se encogió hasta que comenzó a doler.  
-¿Y por qué me respondiste?  
-Sólo tenía curiosidad, yo nunca… Jongin, nunca quise que algo pasara y me doy cuenta de la estupidez que estoy haciendo ahora y es… Jongin, perdón, es mejor que no hablemos más –terminó diciendo.  
Tomé un respiro hondo y sin decir nada le cerré la puerta en la cara. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Kai… Kai… Kai…  
Escuchaba una voz distante y femenina. Abrí los ojos, el lugar estaba blanco al principio y poco a poco los colores y las formas iban apareciendo.  
-Kai tranquilo, estoy aquí –decía la voz femenina.  
El cuarto no se me hacía familiar, ni las personas, ni siquiera la ropa que llevaba puesta. Abrí más los ojos, angustiado, mi corazón trancaba mi garganta y mis palabras torpemente salían.  
-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.  
-Kai, tranquilo, por favor, sólo necesitamos que te calmes por un momento, respira.  
Le hice caso a la mujer y me tomé unos minutos hasta que mi respiración volvió a la normalidad.  
-¿Sabes en dónde estás? –preguntó la mujer.  
-No –respondí- pero parece un hospital.  
-Sí.  
-¿Me pasó algo? –pregunté mientras sentía cómo el corazón me trancaba la garganta nuevamente.  
-Kai necesitamos que estés relajado –repitió la mujer- estás sufriendo ataques de pánico, por eso estás acá.  
-¿Desde hace cuánto estoy acá?  
-¿De verdad no puedes recordarlo?  
-No…

~

Llevo una semana en el hospital, los doctores no me quieren decir por qué estoy acá y lo único que logro recordar es que peleé con Kyungsoo y él no ha venido a verme, no puedo creer que su orgullo no le deje visitarme, o quizás no sabe que estoy acá…  
~

Las semanas siguen pasando y Kyungsoo no viene, intenté llamarle pero no contesta. He pasado estos últimos días recreando nuestra última conversación, Kyungsoo nunca quiso hablarme y eso me dolía profundamente, aunque en parte sentía que me mentía, algo tuvo que pasarle a él y por eso se quería alejar de mí, al menos eso me gustaría pensar por un rato. Me paré a revisar mis cosas que se encontraban amontonadas en una silla del cuarto, al agarrar mi chaqueta revisé sus bolsillos y encontré una nota que decía:

“Hace un tiempo atrás me detuve en un salón de baile pensando que era una tienda, adentro estaba un joven de piel canela bailando. Todos los días estaba allí y yo también, él no lo sabía… o al menos eso creí yo.”

Sentí una punzada en mi corazón y a la vez una ráfaga de furia. 

~

-El tiempo sigue corriendo y Kyungsoo sigue sin venir, no sé qué fue lo que le hice, porqué se enojó de pronto conmigo–le dije a enfermera mientras ésta me examinaba- comienzo a enojarme porque no logro recordar si en verdad le hice algo.  
La enfermera respiró hondo y se sentó junto a mí.  
-Jongin –dijo con un tono de voz suave- ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?  
-Kyungsoo estaba parado delante de mí, dijo que no quería hablarme más y que nunca lo quiso. Yo… simplemente le cerré la puerta en la cara.  
-¿Y luego de eso? –preguntó.  
-No lo sé. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
No sé si era un sueño o si ya estaba despierto, sólo pude sentir cómo algo dentro de mí se quebraba, no podía ser real, debía ser un sueño. Salí corriendo de la habitación, en busca de algo, de alguien. Las paredes giraban y un sonido agudo zumbaba en mis oídos, estaba sudando, mi piel estaba fría y me sentía mareado. Corrí hasta que choqué con la doctora. Le grité, le grité lo más fuerte que pude, y aunque mi garganta dolía no podía escuchar mi propia voz.  
-Kai, por favor, cálmate –decía la doctora.  
Me arrodillé, aferrándome a su bata, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin parar hasta que todo se volvió oscuro.  
Al abrir los ojos, vi la silueta de la doctora junto a mi cama, parecía cansada.  
-Kai… -dijo ella mientras posaba su mano sobre mi mejilla.  
-Doctora, tuve un sueño –me adelanté- soñé que… soñé algo horrible… soñé con Kyungsoo, él estaba en una camilla, doctora… él estaba-  
-Kai, no fue un sueño –respondió ella.  
La punzada en mi pecho volvió, me senté en la cama de un golpe y cuando iba a articular una palabra ella dijo:  
-Estás recordando, finalmente.  
-Doctora, quiere decir que, Kyungsoo…  
-Sí Kai.  
-¿Cuándo? –pregunté perplejo.  
-El 12 de Marzo.  
La imagen de las entradas a la obra de teatro vino a mi mente, mi cuerpo en el sofá esperando su llegada, mis llamadas perdidas, las semanas que pasaron mi hablar. Pero, no podía ser cierto, la doctora quería analizarme, estaba seguro de eso.  
-Llamé a Kyungsoo al día siguiente, él me dijo que me había dicho que no iríamos al teatro.  
-El día que Kyungsoo murió, fueron hasta tu casa y te dijeron que Kyungsoo iba cruzando la calle cuando un camión iba hacia a él, un amigo lo vio y gritó su nombre pero para cuando Kyungsoo volteó ya todo había pasado, tú le cerraste la puerta en la cara a los doctores. Te encerraste en tu apartamento hasta que decidiste salir y cuando volviste al salón de baile entraste en pánico y te internamos acá, desde entonces has estado con nosotros, contándonos cómo Kyungsoo te hizo cosas que nunca pasaron.  
-Pero yo lo escuché-  
-Kai, está muerto –interrumpió la doctora.  
Mi cuerpo se tensó, estaba incómodo y ella entendió que quería estar solo. Salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hoy me dejaron salir del hospital. Caminé directamente hacia el parque, sin vacilar, sabía que allí era donde quería estar. Me senté en una banca y contemplé a la gente pasar en sus bicicletas, niños corriendo de un lado a otro, ancianos paseando a sus mascotas. Me incliné reposando mis codos sobre mis piernas, di un vistazo a la izquierda, mirando el asiento vacío.  
-¿Irás a mi casa antes de la obra? –pregunté sin obtener respuesta.  
-¿Sabes algo? –dije- Cada día se aprende algo nuevo de la persona que amas… te das cuenta de que hace algunos días comenzó a usar una nueva palabra o que compró una camiseta que se ha vuelto su favorita, miras que se hizo una nueva cicatriz o un moretón y que realmente no sabe ni cómo se lo hizo, miras cómo lee un libro nuevo y se obsesiona o sabes que tiene un nuevo amigo y que eso le hace muy feliz… quizás el tiempo pasa y el amor ya no quema por dentro como la primera vez, ya no necesitas tener todo el tiempo sus abrazos o sus besos, pero eso no quiere decir que el amor se consumió y que ya no queda nada, el amor no se mantiene, simplemente crece cada día más y ya no quema sino que consume hasta que te das cuenta de que ya no eres tú solamente, está también esa persona… el amor no se mantiene Kyungsoo, el amor crece. 

Sonreí mientras volví mi mirada al piso. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Querido Kyungsoo:

Han pasado unos meses desde que me dieron de alta, dicen que estoy totalmente curado, mi memoria está restaurada y mis ataques de pánico disminuyeron. Quizás tengan razón, pero en mi corazón todavía hay un vacío que dejaste, un vacío que me consume y me hace sentir enfermo día tras día, todavía quisiera vivir en esa ilusión de que en realidad no querías seguir hablándome porque sería más fácil para mí saber que seguiste tu camino y no que simplemente lo perdiste. Hoy es la segunda vez que decido salir de casa, adivina en dónde estoy… sí, en el salón de baile donde nos conocimos. Desde la primera vez que te vi a través del espejo me causaste ternura, te quedabas mirándome fijamente, veías todos los pasos que hacía y yo… yo intentaba dar lo mejor de mí sólo porque tú me veías y sólo quería impresionarte. Tocarte el hombro aquel día fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar y me pregunto si tendrás alguna idea de ello. ¿Sabes, Kyungsoo? Estamos en este mundo para buscar el amor hasta encontrarlo y luego perderlo, una y otra vez, pero yo no creo que quiera encontrar otro amor y tampoco quiero perderte una vez más… 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Viernes, 21 de noviembre de 2014. 

-¿Hora de muerte?  
-6:15 a.m.


End file.
